


Comfort

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight twist on the final scene of Season 5's "Fool For Love". Spike tries to comfort Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 077 - Tears

“The doctors don't know if my mother will survive.”

Tears fill hazel eyes and tremble on dark lashes. Inevitably, gravity wins and the overflow rolls down the soft curve of a cheek. Before better judgment can prevail, I reach out and wipe the tear away.

She recoils - just as I knew she would. What was I thinking? The Slayer finds no comfort in the touch of a cold, dead thing.

I stare at the moisture lingering on my hand.

Like holy water, it burns...

But Buffy sighs and cautiously leans against my shoulder.

And I am baptized in her trust.


End file.
